Riyuki's Journey
by imvegetarianboi
Summary: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FAN FICTION. It's rated M but in this chapter not a lot of mature things will happen. This is a Naruto Request I got a while ago. Chapters are coming out short but it's still in progress. Be patient please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story. This is also not my OC, it's a fan fiction request. This chapter is short but I'll be writing the other chapters later. Positive critique is allowed :3

I woke up in a dark room with no windows. Fuck. The last thing I remember was being out in the forest with my team on a new mission. The next thing I knew was getting knocked out by a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it...Shit. The Akatsuki. God dammit. I have to find a way out. Lost in my thoughts, I neglected to realize that I wasn't in the room alone.

"Riyuki..." the voice called for me. What the fuck was going on?

"Do you know where you are, Riyuki?" The voice asked.

"Do I fucking look like I know where I am? I'm in a room with no windows and no light, with a person whose face I can't see, and I'm fucking starving. No I don't know where the fuck I am. If you'd be so kind to tell me that would be very helpful!" I yelled at the mysterious person.

"You're at the Akatsuki hideout...My name is Itachi Uchiha. I captured you yesterday evening." There was a lamp in the corner that was now illuminated. I looked at Itachi; Hair in a ponytail, arm hanging out of his sleeve...Eyes as black as his soul.

"You're Sasuke's brother...Are you fucking kidding me? Why the fuck am I here?" I yelled again with anger.

"Our leader Pein has ordered me to catch you...You're his new slave." Itachi let out a low devilish chuckle.

Slave? What the hell...

"So what? Does he want me to clean the hideout or something? Mop the floors? Clean the windows...if windows exist in this hell house." I said implying the slightest bit of humor.

"Foolish child..." Excuse me? "You really are naïve..." he chuckled darkly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" My voice was getting louder as my knuckles got redder. "I am tired of all of this bullshit. Tell me what the hell is happening."

Itachi looked at me and got up from his seat.

"Riyuki..." He started walking slowly towards me. "Poor, poor, naïve Riyuki." Every slow step he took, I started walking backwards towards the wall.

"You're not a maid. You're a slave." Soon enough he had trapped me against the wall. "You're his sex slave. I thought you would be smarter than that." His hot breath was in my face, his eyes grew darker and I wasn't sure of what was happening now.

"Oh..." I slowly breathed out looking at my feet.

"It's a true shame..." He turned his back and started walking back towards the door.

"Why?" I questioned. What was he thinking in that sadistic mind? He turned to look over his shoulder.

"It's a shame because...I would have liked you to be my slave rather Pein's..." He finished with a slight grin on his face. My facial expression changed from confused to disgusted. With those last 10 words, Itachi Uchiha walked out of the door and locked it behind him. I sat down on the bed in front of me and sighed.

I wondered how long I would be here for. A month? A year? Forever? What if I never see my family again?

I was frightened of what was to come tomorrow when I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Why me? Why did they want _me_? Why was I suddenly valuable to them?

The numbers "6:02" were illuminated on a small clock next to the lamp. After what happened last night... I can't sleep.

It's not that I _cant_ sleep; I **dont** want to sleep. Afraid that something might happen to me in my sleep was the reason my eyes were red. I'm not taking this chance. The minute I close my eyes is the single moment I fucking become vulnerable. I turned the light on and stood next to my bed.

Knocking me back to Earth, I heard a key slide into the door. Whoever was about to open it hesitated before opening the door. I sat back in the bed as if I had just woken up, knowing that I had been awake all night.

The door creaked open. Put me out of my misery now.

When the door opened, it revealed a medium height man with a mask over his face. What kind of freak show do they run here...

"Riyuki-Chan?" I wasn't expecting a childish voice to come out but...

"Who the fuck is asking?" I inquired back harshly.

The man-boy entered my room and shut the door behind him. I was curious to see what face was behind his mask.

"Itachi sent me to your room to send you a message." Suddenly his voice dropped out of a kid-like state. "They call me Tobi, **here**. You shall adress me as the same. It's so exhausting pretending like I'm an idiot. I know I can trust you to keep my secret..." He wandered off.

"Why are you pretending to be a fucking - nevermind. What did Itachi want?" I asked curiously. Tobi looked at me and laughed. He turned around heading for the door.

"Wait -" I still didn't get my answer. Tobi stopped. He turned around facing me.

"Let's just say he's coming in here to explain what's going to happen to you while you stay with us." Tobi started walking towards the door again.

"I already fucking know how things are going to fucking work. I'm going to get raped by a fairly attractive -so I've heard- leader. End of story. I don't have a fucking say in anything. No one even fed me last night..." I said looking down and rubbing my stomach that was very hungry.

Tobi let out a small chuckle. He put his hand on the doorknob and stopped again. He looked back at me.

"You'll get used to it. Hell, you might even start to enjoy it. You'll see Riyuki." He turned towards the door again and opened it. When he stepped out he did something that was strange to me.

"BYEEEEEEEEE RIYUKI-CHAN~!" He squealed.

They definitely run a fucking freak show here...


End file.
